Only You
by EXOXOCEYE61
Summary: Bad Summary! Baekhyun yang selalu disalahkan karena belum bisa memberikan keturunan dan Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuk sang istri. EXO Couple/Chanbaek/Family/GS/M


Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

( Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita )

Rate:

M

Genre:

Romance, sad, Hurt

Warning!

Slow Update. GS!!

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit itu menatap kesekumpulan anak kecil yang menjadi muridnya, bermain dengan riang dan akan merenggut lucu saat Ibu guru mulai menyuruh mereka memasuki kelas. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, Ia selalu berdoa agar tuhan bisa menitipkan satu malaikat kecilnya yang lucu untuk ia jaga. Ini sudah tahun ketiga sejak ia mengucapkan janji bersama pria yang dicintainya di altar. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi hingga saat ini ia belum juga mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun hendak memasuki ruang khusus para guru sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Ibu guru, apa kau guru yang mengajar murid bernama Jaehyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Ya saya guru Jaehyun. anda?"

"Ah.. saya tetangganya. Saya harus memberi tau sesuatu, bahwa orangtua Jaehyun baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang tengah kritis di rumah sakit. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi dari pihak keluarga, Pihak Rumah sakit menghubungi saya dan Nyonya Jung meminta saya untuk menyuruh anda menemuinya dengan membawa Jaehyun." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia tau siapa orangtua Jaehyun. Dia adalah Jung Hana, wanita single parent yang dekat dengannya sejak Jaehyun menjadi murid di Taman kanak-kanak ini.

"Apa nona Jung baik-baik saja?" Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keadaannya kritis. Maka dari itu saya cepat memberitahu anda sekarang. Dokter mengatakan keadaannya sudah tak memungkinkan."

Dada Baekhyun sesak. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Jaehyun setelah ini. Baekhyun menatap nanar bocah 5 tahun yang tengah bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Jaehyun anak yang baik, dia siswa yang paling ceria. Sejak kecil ia hanya tumbuh bersama ibunya. Karena, kehadirannya memang sebuah kecelakan. Hana, ibu Jaehyun adalah korban pemerkosaan dan kini ia dibuang keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kemalangan menimpa Jaehyun begitu berat.

"Baiklah. Saya akan kesana bersama Jaehyun."

.

.

.

"Ibu guru, kita akan kemana? Apa ibu guru sakit? kenapa kita kerumah sakit?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah izin pada pihak sekolah, Baekhyun segera membawa Jaehyun kerumah sakit namun tanpa memberitahu keadaan sebenernya pada Jaehyun. Ia tidak tega memberitahukan berita buruknya pada Jaehyun.

UGD

Baekhyun sudah sampai. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum masuk. Ia kembali menatap Jaehyun lalu mencium keningnya.

'semoga ini semua baik-baik saja'

Baru kakinya hendak melangkah, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya.

"Apa anda nyonya Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, saya Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaan nyonya Hana dokter?"

Jaehyun menatap Baekhyun bingung. Bukankah Hana nama ibunya? " Ibu guru, apa Eomma ada di dalam? Eomma jaehyun sakit?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih sebelum kembali menatap dokter. Dokter itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Nyonya Hana sudah tidak ada. Beliau kehabisan banyak darah. Kami sudah mengusahakannya. Dan, ini.. " Dokter menyerahkan ponsel yang Baekhyun yakini adalah milik Hana. Ponsel itu menampilkan sangat tepat pada pemutar audio.

"Nyonya Hana memberi pesan, ia merekam dua pesan untuk anda dan juga Jaehyun. Ia sempat pulih walau tidak lama." Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk Jaehyun erat. Bocah lelaki itu cukup mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dokter. Ia siswa yang pintar. Jaehyun telah menangis di gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap nanar pada Jaehyun. Kini,Jaehyun benar-benar sendiri.

"Jangan menangis sayang, Jaehyun harus kuat ne?" Baekhyun tak henti mengusap punggung muridnya. Jaehyun dan Hana sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ibu guru Baekhyun. Ah.. Aku lupa bahwa kau tak menginginkan panggilan itu. Baekhyun eonni.. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau sudah sangat baik padaku dan juga Jaehyun. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri. Terimakasih telah menjadi keluarga yang peduli padaku. "

Terdengar suara isakan. Dan Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana susahnya Hana mengatakan ini semua.

"Aku, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Ini yang terakhir kali. Maaf merepotkanmu. Eonni, mungkin setelah ini aku takan lagi bisa menemani Jaehyun. Dia anak yang baik, dia sangat aku cintai. Dia harta berhargaku. Tolong jagalah Jaehyun untukku. Tidak ada yang bisa aku percayai selain dirimu. Jadikanlah Jaehyun sebagai putramu. Sayangi dia. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya kan? Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Eonni. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang setelah menitipkan Jaehyun padamu."

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya. Umur Hana memang masih dibawahnya, tapi Hana sosok wanita yang benar-benar kuat. Ia bisa merawat Jaehyun seorang diri diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Jaehyun masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun, Bocah lelaki itu benar-benar merasa terpukul. Baekhyun menyalakan rekaman terakhir yang diperuntukan untuk Jaehyun. Dan itu benar-benar membuat ia menangis.

"Jaehyunni, Ini Eomma. Apa Jaehyun belajar dengan baik disekolah eum?

Jaehyunni.. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae eomma tidak bisa menemanimu hingga Jaehyunni dewasa. Eomma harus pergi terlebih dulu. Tapi, Jaehyunni harus tau bahwa Eomma ada di hati Jaehyun. Eomma dekat dengan Jaehyun. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi pria kuat. Jangan menangis, Karena Eomma akan sedih jika Jaehyunni sedih. Putra Eomma yang tampan, Setelah ini jadilah anak yang baik untuk ibu guru Baekhyun. Anggap Ibu guru seperti kau lakukan pada Eomma. Jaehyunni anak yang pintar bukan? Jadilah anak yang selalu ceria untuk orang disekitarmu ne? Eomma mencintaimu."

"Eommmaaaaa" Jaehyun kembali menangis. Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jaehyun. Jaehyun benar-benar kehilangan ibunya.

"Jaehyun jangan menangis ne? mulai sekarang Jaehyun harus belajar lebih baik untuk Eomma. Buat Eommamu bangga ya?" Jaehyun mengangguk ia mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku berjanji untuk menjaga Jaehyun. Aku akan menjaganya, menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri Hana." Batin Baekhyun.

Ia mengusap punggung kecil Jaehyun dan memberi kecupan pada kening Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Sayang."

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum lirih menatap lelaki yang dicintainya. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk disampingnya dan menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi eum? Kenapa kau datang kerumah sakit?" Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia tadi memang menghubungi Suaminya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Baekhyun belum menjelaskan apa-apa. mungkin karena Baekhyun menelfon sembari menangis, membuat Chanyeol-suaminya langsung datang menemui Baekhyun.

"Katakan. Ada apa?" Baekhyun tak menghentikan tangisnya. Namun, ia menjelaskan semuanya. Chanyeol terkejut? Tentu saja. Ia mengenal Hana dan Jaehyun karena keduanya sering Baekhyun ajak untuk datang ke Aparteman mereka. Jaehyun pun sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Jaehyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Mungkin ini cara tuhan untuk membuat kita merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orangtua. Melalui Jaehyun. Dan kita harus berjanji untuk menyayangi seperti putra kita sendiri. Kau harus menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Jaehyun. " Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol benar, Ia bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi ibu walau bukan anak kandungnya. Ia akan merawat Jaehyun seperti putranya sendiri.

"Kau tidak marah jika Jaehyun tinggal bersama kita?" Chanyeol terkekeh, ibu jarinya terulur untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Untuk apa aku marah hm? Jaehyun anak yang baik. Aku bahkan senang jika dia datang ke rumah kita. Aku akan menjadi Ayah yang baik untuknya sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur Memiliki Chanyeol. Ia sangat baik kepada siapapun. Bahkan, Chanyeol selalu menyisihkan seperempat hasil kerjanya untuk anak-anak panti asuhan di Busan.

"Aku mencintaimu Chan. Terimakasih karena masih setia untuk bersamaku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku juga berterimakasih karena kau masih setia untuk menjadi istri dari pria menyebalkan sepertiku." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Kemari, biar Jaehyun bersamaku. Kau pasti pegal sejak siang menggendongnya."

Jaehyun berpindah dan kini berada digendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun pasti belum makan sejak siang. "Ayo kita ke kantin rumah sakit. Kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Mereka sepakat acara pemakaman akan dilaksanakan dengan cepat mengingat tak ada anggota keluarga yang dapat dihubungi.

 **.**

 **TBC..**


End file.
